


Finding love in the wickedest way

by Alicat13



Category: newtmas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicat13/pseuds/Alicat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas awakes thinking it's all a dream to find out he's actually in wickeds headquarters and it was all real ,confused of how he feels about Newt ,and afraid of what's to come he sees him again and come to find out he isn't dead and neither is chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> first fanfiction! May not be the best so hang in there lol

Thomas awoke gasping for air and sitting upright in his bed.It was all a dream... All of it?...He thought to himself until he hopped out of bed he realized he was wrong...he was back in W.C.K.E.D's headquarters he sat back in bed and sobbed for hours thinking of Newt...he didn't even get the chance to..no no he thought to himself you don't..you don't have any feelings for him it was Teresa not him you're just upset you lost a close friend..a very close friend..maybe more?He banished the thought from his head..shuck he was going insane he didn't even know what today was and he was thinking of Newt??

After moments of thinking he got up and tried the door locked,of course.He looked for hours out of the small white room only one window a door a dresser and a bed not much to work with.After hours of searching he gave up.

He instead decided to look at the "beautiful" view out the window but then something caught his eye someone running across the bland pavement.That someone caught his eye blonde hair all over the place his eyes wild,Newt and by his side a bit of a chubby kid with wild curly hair Chuck He stumbled back in shock and right when he did alarms sounded everywhere perircing his ears he looked out the window right before he passed out only to see Newt scream his name and fall to the ground surrounded by wicked,and Chuck push past them all and escape running down the pavement loosing them.

He smiles to himself before going out cold...Their not dead his two best friends..Alive but how. His mind lingers back to Newt as he blacks out.


	2. Breaking free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally finding a way out of the room try's everywhere to find Newt,still confused wether he's a friend or something more only to find Chuck instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was short so I'm giving you guys another one to read

      Thomas awoke after a couple hours,His head filled with pain he stumbled up grabbing onto the bed to gain balence.As soon as his head cleared he remembered everything Newt and Chuck! He kept repeating their names inside his head he was now determined to get out now

 He pounded on the window no luck.He screamed till his voice was raw he needed to be with them..especially Newt he quickly pushed him out of his head.He leaned against the wall and banged his hands on them crying.Thats when he stopped he heard something wiping tears from his face he knocked on the wall again..hollow.

  He heaved the dresser up if was heavier then he expected and flung it towards the wall it immediately crumbled to the ground.Not missing a beat he sprinted out of that room a million thoughts racing through his head and half of them were of finding Newt and Chuck. As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone...Gally he flew backwards and stumbled back intill he hit the ground.

" You finally decided to get up greenie?" Gally scoffed.

  Thomas looked at him from the ground his jaw he was sure was wide open.His shock quickly turned into anger "

"You killed him!!!" He screamed 

"You killed Chuck!!!" 

It didn't matter that he was alive right now he cared so much for the boy and Gally making him live every second of everyday thinking of Chuck and thinking why it couldn't of been him made him so angry.

"Shh shh! you slinthead! You want to get caught! Follow me and I can show you our hiding spot."

  Before Thomas could interject the alarm sounded and Gally was tugging him left right round the corner making so many turns till finally they made it into a small room engulfed by boxes filled with weapons.Thomas couldn't see anyway around them there was so many.Gally yanked him forward

"Come on! You go a shucking deathwish?" 

There was one box empty Gally jumped in it without hesitation taking Thomas with him,Thomas screaming on the way down.This was much deeper then expected... Thomas finally landed on top of Gally who punched him in the leg as a response

"Get off me Greenie" he practically growled.

  Thomas quickly sat up and brushed himself off "Where are we..?" Thomas said As he looked up trying to see the top the alarms seem to have stopped. "Old armory room" Gally responded "Wicked abandoned it awhile ago." Suddenly Thomas was abandoned in the darkness only to see Gally turn on the lights from the other side of the large room.As Thomas's eyes adjusted he saw two people sleeping in bed Chuck who had a large bruise on his head and Frypan,Thomas didn't even realize it was 2am.

  Regardless he rushed up to both of them and shook them awake. "Guys oh my god guys!! Chuck your alive what happened? where's Newt?!?" A hundred questions poured out of him at once Untill Frypan spoke up "Glad to see you too man geez took you awhile to finally figure it out look we will explain everything in the morning Chucks pretty banged up he can barley speak "Chuck shook his head weakly in response

"I'm sure you saw a little of what happened.Its a little hard to explain but everyday were trying to figure out how to get out of headquarters but it's almost back in the maze..." Frypan explained gravely " Once those alarms sound and if wicked catch you you either make it or you don't"... He shook he head " Not sure if Newts going to make it we have never seen what they do to you if they catch you but..it's not good... " Suddenly out of nowhere Gally interjected "I saved you today Shuckface so let us sleep so we can answer your shuck questions in the morning."

  Thomas was about to interject but he bit his tongue,he was right.Thomas took an empty bed and thought back to Newt screaming his name last time he saw him.Maybe I do like him he though...does he even feel the same I can't let my feelings ruin this friendship.. A million thoughts of Newt came into his head Thomas fantasised them together intill one last thought came crashing into his head what if he never comes bacck he shivered.he then quickly realized how tired he was and slipped off into sleep.


	3. Getting a way around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas figures out why they were put here and what their jobs are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long and drama filled chapter hope you guys enjoy

   Thomas was the first one to wake up,with the morning light illuminating the whole room he could see much more detail then before.There was signs this was an armory before old gun shells littered the ground and he guessed the beds were old bunkers.On the left walls at least 50 guns hung.Thomas curious looked up were the box was how come it took so long he thought that's when he saw the whole in the ceiling the box just covering it up.Only other things Thomas could find in the room was a whiteboard with a marker a clock which read 6:30Am,and a ladder near by the box he jumped through.

  Thomas plopped back on the bed and after trying to peice things together of how they got here his mind lingered to well fine Newt.His blonde hair,his reassuring smile,and his accent drove him crazy..Chuck interrupted his thoughts,

 "Who you daydreamin' about?" He said with a smirk

 "It's uh none.." Thomas was at a loss of words he stared towards the ground his face turning a bright pink.

 Chuck laughed "Don't worry Teresa is fine she's out on a run now with Minho to get us some food."

 Thomas sighed."Oh good..So I know this is way off topic" he sighed "But I thought we were safe how'd we even get here?"

 "Still curious aren't you" he sighed "Ok so you know how yesterday Frypan told you it's like back in the maze.." Chuck said slowly Thomas nodded

" Well me and Newt run around looking for gaps in security a berg unlocked something but ever since you guys made your last escape security has gotten tighter.Even though Wickeds headquarters "Blew up" it didn't they made you think that let you live a week in paradise were Ratface was waiting he killed Ava.." He chocked out 

"After the maze he killed her made you guys think you were making progress messing with our heads! Ratman was going to opperate on all of our heads TODAY!" Their all on high alert and I'm not sure we're all going to make it! It's my fault Newt was taken their prob operating on him now!"He screamed.

  Frypan and Gally woke up and calmed him down.Thomas on the other hand was almost in tears we didn't make it he thought over and over.Frypan stepped in while Gally continued to calm Chuck down. 

"Right after the maze...well Chuck was lucky.." He rubbed his hands on his face

  "Everyone that died didn't,they needed every subject available so they put us through like a sleep were everyone had the same dream what we went through to study our brain activity..it was just as bad as the maze because we could still feel the pain.."He whispered.

 After a few minutes of silence he heard two feet drop to the floor.Minho and Teresa 

  "Got some food" Teresa called not even seeing Thomas.

Thomas rushed over practically crying hugging them.

"Finally found a way out greenie?" Minho said with a laugh.

Teresa looked at him with loving eyes "I missed you"

 Thomas cringed on the inside ohh no not this he thought.After a few moments he looked up " Missed you too" not daring to look her in the eyes.

 A flash of hurt crossed her face but was quickly replaced with a tight smile. "Alright everyone enough of the love fest" Gally called everyone giggle "gather round."

 Once everyone was settled Chuck looked up still dry tears in his face "Thanks for the medicine last night"

 Minho looked at Gally who shot him a "it happened again look" "No problem "Minho said after awhile "Bit of a risk with Wicked watching that supplies like their baby but I've seen Thomas get shot with a launcher" he gave an uncomfortable laugh.

 "and it's not pretty glad your feeling better that was real brave going back and trying to save Newt when you were in the clear" 

 Thomas gave him a grateful nod while everyone mumbled a "thanks."

 Frypan chimed in " "so..what you find today" Minho immediately looked like he wanted to leave and Teresa stared at the ground "Besides the food crate that was suppose to go to another trial they were doing" he said slowly "We found Newts shirt ripped to shreds..." He chocked "And dry blood..a lot of it"

 he put his head in his hands and broke down and Thomas instead just screamed screamed bloody murder and pounded on the wall.

 Before Gally Chuck or even Teresa could get to him Minho shot up and grabbed him by the shirt pinning him to the wall."You dumb slinthead!" He said with a scream spit flying everywhere." I've known him for three shuck years and you known him for what couple months maybe more?" He said his voice lowering to a venomous whisper. "You think I wouldn't do anything to get him back?Well if you don't ladder is right over there how about you try to risk your life everyday!" He screamed and finally Just as Frypan pulled him off 

 Thomas got out of his trance like state wiping tears off his furiously he said sadly but filled with anger at the same time." I killed Newt I killed him.." He chocked "and right now I just want to tell him I'm sorry I don't think you had to kill a best friend have you Minho huh?!" He screamed his fists balled up 

 "He asked me to kill him as he was going insane!!" He screamed running towards him everyone's jaws to the ground except Chuck who ran in between the two of them

  "Whoa whoa calm down guys."

  "I need a minute.." Minho scoffed out he shot a look at Thomas sat on his bed and broke down again. 

 Chuck whispered in Thomas ear."Everyone is new to this and I know I saw you killed Newt once I was killed I could see everything that was going on with you guys thanks to ratman.." He said with a shiver."But give him a break its only been a week for everyone and besides what you did to Newt was all in your head and Newts don't go back to thinking about that Klunk I promise to get you out of here you can count on old Chucky"he pulled back and gave him a wink 

 Thomas laughed " Thanks Chuck." And Chuck made his way toward Monho and sat besides Him maybe telling him the same thing?

 Frypan looked at him "Well damn now you got two crazy 1st days" that seem to lighten a mood and everyone cracked a laugh."Look ill show you around,Jobs me and Gally stay here keep inventory of food and making escape plans on the whiteboard only made 2 so far,Teresa and Minho when we start running low on food or someone gets hurt run and get supplies.Chuck and well Newt...I'd like to think he's fighting hard are in charge of finding security gaps we peice it all together on that whiteboard and make a plan." 

 Frypan got up and patted him on the back "That's enough info for now." After about half an hour they gathered together for lunch since they all skipped breakfast.

"Tom I've been meaning to talk.." 

  She was quickly interrupted by something sliding across the floor from above followed by painful groins all of a sudden alarms sounded everyone looked at each other. Gally shook his head."No shucking way that's him" Thomas heart was beating out of his chest could it?

 They heard one more slide and an anguish groin as a boy landed blood everywhere shirt gone and a huge gash on his head.Newt.


	4. Saving Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has been through a great deal almost being operate by wicked but as he was about to be operated he saw something...

Thomas was on Newt in a second before anyone could blink.

 "Newt,Newt!!You alright?!" Everyone at this point was by his side trying to shake him awake.

 "I.. Think he's passed out guys he's not responding" Minho said

 "Anyone know how to stitch up a cut here the cut on his head is bleeding bad and I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon" Gally said gravely.

 Teresa spoke up "While I was being treated back in the maze I learned a few tricks by watching Clif and Jeff." She said " I can try..?"

 "Anything to get him better" Chuck said determined.

 Thomas on the other hand wasn't saying a word just staring at his face praying that he was alright.He had so many questions and he needed to confess..his feelings.

 They all heaved him up and put him on Thomas's bed.Minho looked down at him for a few minutes then mumbled.

 "After your done stitching him up Teresa lets go you too Chuck I'm sure Newt will get better soon."

 "Ya only problem we don't have anything to stitch it up with so I don't know how.." She stopped short as she saw Thomas take off his shirt and wrap it around Newts head.

 "You guys go get the stitching supplies from Wicked I'll stay here and keep applying pressure"

 Teresa looked at Chuck and Minho "Alright" she finally said " Let's go" they all climbed the ladder

  The only people left were Gally Fry Thomas and poor Newt.

 "Alright Gally,I think Thomas got Newt lets go work on some plans I think Chuck said he saw a bit of a breach in security.." Frypan gave Gally a wink he saw something going on with Newt and Thomas the way Thomas pushed the hair away from his forehead so lovingly Gally understood immediately gave a slight smirk and walked off.

 Thomas stared down at Newt while applying pressure.He layed down besides Newt cuddling him one hand around his chest and the other still applying pressure to his head.

 He must have fallen asleep because when he looked up at the clock it was 7Pm and Teresa was by his side with stitching supplies

"Hey" she said sweetly." You really care about him don't you?"

 Thomas gave a slight nod hands still around Newt.

 "Look I know and I'm pretty sure the rest know it's pretty obvious that you like him.And I just want to let you know Newt has liked you ever since the Maze he was crazy for you from the start."

 Thomas was ecstatic there was a chance they could be together."Really?" He asked."Yup he thought it would never work because you liked me." She said.

 "Oh.." He said sadly she must have felt so guilty he thought.

 "Well I've got to fix him up if you don't mind" she held up the supplies.

 "Ya ok just tell me when your done." He said sleepily.

 "No prob." And with that Thomas with no were to sleep layed on the pavement it doesn't matter he thought sleepily as long as Newts safe.As he drifted off into sleep.

 When Thomas woke up he was being kicked by someone he looked up at the blonde boy awake before anyone else.

 "Mornin Tommy" Newt said with a grin.

 "Look Newt I'm sorry about.." Thomas started but was quickly cut off.

 "Bloody hell no I don't want you apologizing for what you "did" you were in a sleep none of it matters I was going to kill you" Newt said staring down at him cuts still visable.

 "Well it does matter to me" Thomas said after awhile."I would do anything for you and the thought of me hurting you makes me sick..." Thomas barley got out.

 "Well um thanks.." Newt said after awhile.

 Thomas a bit hurt and eager to change the subject said."So how you feeling?"

 "Much better" Newt said quickly."If it weren't for Minho taking a risk and getting me that medicine but who I really got to thank is Brenda."

 "Brenda...?" Thomas asked.

 "Yup Brenda if she didn't punch ratman right when he cut into my bloody head I wouldn't be here right now."


	5. Sorting things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Brenda working for Wicked again and finding out why they decide to take her warning seriously.They got to figure out what to do with their time

Newts P.O.V

Newt stared into Thomas eyes,He seemed to be asking a hundred questions at once he kept hearing Brenda but he didn't care his eyes were a golden color the morning light illuminated his face and his eyes lingered down to his lips they looked so soft.He finally looked down at his chest wow he looked so strong and he was in a sleep for what 6 months?But he knew he thought sadly he was only interested in Teresa . 

Thomas snapped two fingers at Newt.He was sure he had the darkest shade of pink on his face he rubbed his hands along his face. 

"Um ya sorry about that can you repeat that"  
\--------------------------//--------------------

"Ya sure..."

Did Newt just check him out? he thought to himself.No he couldn't be but his reaction seemed like he was...He thought to himself as he was having an Iner-conflict war with himself it was Newt who snapped his fingers at him

" You gonna ask the questions or not?" 

"Oh ya Brenda's working for them again? I thought she hated them? "

"Oh ya she does but when Ratman killed Ava she didn't go down without a fight killed more then half of Wickeds employees." he explained "They needed new recruits and fast and she knew all the equipment they put her at gun point to come back literally"

"Oh wow" Thomas said in awe. "But wouldn't wicked be smart enough at this point not to have Brenda around the operation considering what she did for me?" 

"Ya" Frypan said unexpectedly he realized everyone was up and listening to their conversation."Why would they do that"

"Good questions good questions" Newt nodded. "They didn't she knew about it it spread around Wickeds headquarters like wildfire she came in dressed up as Ratmans right hand man even had his uniform I assume she took from him herself" He eyed everyone making sure they got the message.

"How'd she get the uniform from..." Minho asked hesitantly 

Newt made his hand into the shape of a gun and fired it.She killed a man to save Newt."As soon as Ratman cut into my bloody head she turned around and he saw the blood on the back of the uniforrm and that's when she punched him right in the jaw" He explained. "She gave me a nod and he was knocked out for a good amount of time and oh!" he remembered suddenly

"Right when I stared sliding to get out she told me to tell you guys about being at gun point to join she misses you and DONT" he said with emphasis." Come out of our spot for at least 3 days their on high alert and security's tight"

"Where's Brenda now" Chuck said slowly

"I don't bloody know But right when I left I saw an employee beat her down and I saw some blood..."

Gally spoke up "I don't know about you guys but she saved Newt and I think we owe it to her to get her out of there" He said strongly.

"Me and Minho.." Teresa nodded towards him and he nodded back. " Can go look for her."

"No" Thomas said suddenly."Ive seen too many people die and get hurt that I care about.If anyone's going to do It if rather it to be me"

"Haven't we all? " Newt said he glanced at Chuck. " I mean we should listen to Brenda" "But" he said with emphasis "If your going I'm going I can't stand to loose you.I won't have it" He said strongly. 

Everyone looked at him in shock intill Frypan cleared his throat. 

"With all due respect Newt ..." he said slowly as he got a deadly stare in return from Newt."Your still hurt and your limp doesn't make it better"

" In going out with Tommy ok? I'm fine see" He stood up to prove it to them all but everyone could see the messy stitching job opening back up. 

"Ya no Newt you need rest ok now let's eat Breakfast and remember Brenda's warning?" Gally said.

"I'm glad you care so much for Thomas though" He said with a smirk which made both Newt and Thomas blush madly making everyone laugh

They all gathered for breakfast gronola bars milk and a banana for everyone yet again.Thomas could eat Klunk right now instead of this.Thomas was eating his banana when he noticed Newt staring at him.Newt quickly turned away and bit into his gronola bar.Was he...no he couldn't have been he quickly pushed the thought out of his head.

"Well" Chuck said. " What do we do now we can't go out" 

"Well we have to ration our food and find something to do to make the days pass by quicker" Gally spoke up.

" I think we should cut down our meals to 2 times a day" Teresa said as Minho nodded his head.

"Nu uh!" Frypan said in a sassy voice which made everyone laugh. " I can cook up portions make the food smaller but taste even more filling."

Everyone rolled their eyes

"What?" Frypan said defensively 

Newt laughed which Thomas thought was the cutest laugh out there. " Man your just so religious with food." Everyone laughed including Fry.

"So there aren't that many food in the box" Minho said. " But I think we can last 3 days.Everyone nodded except Chuck.

"Got a problem Chuck?" Minho asked

" Psh no I just don't feel like going on a diet" Everyone laughed again and Thomas smiled it felt like everything was ok again. And Newt looked at him 

"Why are you so smiley about" he said with a grin.

"This whole thing just feels like family" 

"Awwwe" Everyone said at once 

Newt eyed him and gave him his award winning smile that could make him melt.

The day went by quick and Thomas was the only one awake and he couldn't stand to have Brenda by herself probably hurt so he got up and tiptoed around Newts bed only to hit the corner of it.

"Hey we're you think your going" Newt said suddenly 

"Um" Thomas started

"You were going to sneak out and find Brenda weren't you?" he asked angerly 

Thomas sighed. " Yaa" he said slowly

"You know how worried I would have been" He almost yelled almost waking everyone up

"Shh shh" Thomas said quickly. " I just can't stand to loose someone I care so much about."

"Ya" Newt said powerfully "Neither can I" Newt reached out his hand and Thomas pulled him out of his bed he held onto it and soon their fingers were intertwined.

Newt looked up at him and even in the dark Thomas could see pure lust in his eyes." I'm either going with you or bloody hell help me I'll wake up everyone"

Thomas looked down at their hands," Ok" he said softly.

As soon as he was turning towards the ladder his hands still intertwined With Newts,Newt pulled him back and his lips met Thomas's

Thomas stood there in shock and after a few seconds of shock he kissed back passionately.His hands found a way around Newts waist and Thomas pushed him against the wall as Newts hands got tangled in Thomas's hair. When Thomas pulled back Newts hair was everywhere and his face was the darkest shade imaginable.

"You ready to go" Thomas said softly holding Newts hand tighter. 

Newt looked up at him with the happiest expression." You don't know how long I've wanted to do that with you" He said with a laugh and Thomas pecked his lips. They walked towards the whiteboard wrote a note for their friends took two guns that hung on the wall and walked up the ladder


	6. Going out into Wicked

  Gally,Chucks,Minho ect... P.O.V

  Minho was the first one up.

"What the shuck!" He exclaimed he threw his saggy pillow at Gally

  Gally sat up quick almost falling "What what?!" At this point everyone was awake.

  "Weres Thomas and Newt..?" Chuck said sleepily 

   "Check the whiteboard" Minho heaved it read 

    _Hey guys look Im sorry I had to leave you like this.But hey sometimes you got to bend the rules like I did back in the maze.I would of gone alone but good old Newt caught me red handed.We brought two guns if you don't mind and we plan on finding Brenda.DO NOT LEAVE.See you soon,Newt and Thomas_

"Those slintheads " Gallyheaved

"You guys know they have something going on right" Teresa asked

"Psh I think everyone knew back in the maze but Thomas was too thick headed to notice" Frypan commented

 _"_ They have no idea what they're getting themselves into" Minho said venomously 

  "Now" Chuck said "I'm pretty sure Newt does considering what he went through"

  "He's still badly hurt though" Gally pointed out.

   "If Newt thinks he can carry a gun and look around for Brenda let him." Chuck said

   "No" Minho said suddenly " I'm not loosing both of those shanks considering how big Wickeds headquaters are and seeing we didn't even explore half of it they can be anywhere!" Minho yelled "I'm going" He said while walking towards the gun with walls

  Not surprisingly everyone nodded and followed his lead."Let's find those slintheads" Gally said as they climbed the ladder completely ignoring their warning.

\-------------------//-----------------

  "You sure you know we're your going" Thomas asked and Newt shot him a look.

  "Of course I do for shuck sake" He said while rounding a corner. "This is the only way not to set off alarms" he said confidently.

  They made it into the lab Neat was going to be operated on.Some blood and black hair layed on the ground but there was blood streaks leading out of the room.

 Thomas and Newt held hands both peterafide of what was around the next corner were the blood stopped.They squeezed each other's hand for comfort they looked into each other's eyes and they rounded the corner.

  The worst case of senerio happened and Thomas got shot for the second time in his life.Newt rushed back dragging Thomas with him.

  Thomas eyes were barley open and blood was pouring out from his chest.His breathing was going hallow.Please just let me die Thomas thought over and over I want the pain to go away.Thomas looked up at Newt pulling him into the lab and locking the door while wicked pounded on the other side.

  "I love you" Thomas got out and just before he passed out he heard Newt whisper."I love you too" and plant a soft kiss to his forehead.

 Thomas woke up to Newt shirtless and again in another small white room.He found Newts shirt tied around his chest with blood still pouring out of it.Im dying he thought weakly and he saw Newt in the corner of the room crying and saying something inbetween sobs.

 "Please God" he heard Newt sob "I can't have him taken away from me as well" he cried "He's my everything" Thomas blacked out yet again only to see Minho come in with everyone else with weapons and shock written all over their faces as they spotted Thomas.

\------------------------//-------------

 Newts P.O.V

   As he finished up his prayer and he looked at Tommy white as a goast blood still pouring out of his wound Minho stormed in.

  "I knew you would be in here!" He shouted "and..." he stopped short and caught his breath.

  Chuck ran to Thomas's side."What happened!" he screamed

  Newt still crying " We followed Brendas blood trail and wicked was at the other side guarding a door before we had the chance he got shot" he sobbed "I made it to the lab took the other way out and came to this old abandon storage room." 

 Minho rubbed his chin."Me Teresa and Gally will take the risk of sneaking into Wickeds medical supplies again but seeing how bad his wound is we're going to need a lot Frypan Chuck keep applying pressure and Newt stay by his side" and with that he rushed out the door.


	7. Shouldn't have shot Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the gang splits up,Newt knew the medicine from that stock pile wouldn't be enough so he comes up with a plan of his own

  Chuck stared at Newt holding Thomas's hand.He could see he cared about him.Then his eyes lingered to the gun over straped across his chest.

  "Why didn't you fire it" he said while glaring at Newt.

  Newt looked up a hard expression on his face with dried tears and in a hoarse voice he said.

 "Right when we turned that corner and Thomas got shot my only mindset was to save him not kill"

 His  gaze returned to Thomas but it became twisted with anger.

 "Looking back at it all...I wish I did kill every one of those bloody bastards"

  Frypan looked at Chuck then whispered,"Let him be...he may loose someone close to him"

  "I bloody heard that" Newt said he squeezed Thomas's hand harder.

 Then he gave an almost a santanic laugh "He's..He's not going to die." He said while standing up."He's Wickeds precious little..."

 He stopped and looked up at his friends.

  "What are you thinki-.....Oh hell no!"Frypan said while shaking his head viceorously.

 "Your not going to drop Thomas at Wickeds door like an orphan baby and expect them to fix him up like they did back in the scorch because he's "special" We could be dead and wicked wouldn't care"

 "They need a live brain to opperate on and do you really think Minho is going to find anything that can "instantly" save Thomas's life in that pile of some simple medicines stiches and band-aids?"Newt said while giving them both a hard look.

 "At this point I think Wicked put that supplies pile there with one guard on purpose just to keep us alive" He said while raising his voice.

 Newt kneeled down and put a hand over Thomas's heart shallow and slow beating he looked up.

 "And he's not getting any better." He said in a hard voice."If we just sit here he's going to die."

 Chuck sat up as Frypan shot him a look "You carry his shoulders I'll carry his legs" Newt nodded

 "Thanks Chuck,You in Fry or no" Frypan eyed the two of them then after a few moments got up.

 "I don't know why I listen to you guys" He grabbed one shoulder and Newt held the other.

 "Let's go" Newt said they rounded each corner slowly until they reached ratmans office which was heavily guarded.

 Newt eyed the guards who held up guns he gave Frypan and Chuck the motion to sit Thomas down.

 They all held up their hands and placed their guns on the ground.

 "I would like to speak to Jason" Newt said 

 The guards laughed "When your friend is about to die by my bullet now you want to see him?"

 Newt could feel bile rushing up his throat but he kept it down.

 "You shot him.."

 He said he could feel his voice rising and Frypans hand come down on his shoulder which he quickly shook off.

 "I want to see him right now.." He said between clenched teeth.

 "Your wish is my command" The head guard said in a mocking tone while bowing down all the other guards snickered.

 The guard walked into Jason's office while the other guards walked towards Newt Chuck and Frypan and put them at gun point

 "No sudden movements"one whispered.

 "Ahh good to see you guys again" Jason said while strolling out. "Ohh looks like one of your friends is terribly hurt what can I do for you!" He said in an overly light tone.

 "Fix him." Newt said fists clenched.

 "You know I would expect you guys to be smarter then this we could take you all in right now" Jason said with a laugh as Chuck caught his breath.

 "Fix him or I swear to god holly hell will rain on you" He could see in the perbilar vision Gally Minho and Teresa all heavily guarded just at the corner of his office.

 Jason laughed,"Ok ok..We will but..your Brains are just as good as his take them away."

 Chuck started screaming and kicking while Frypan just sobbed.

 Newt knew what was coming and played the part.As soon as Thomas was rushed to their E.R

 One of the guards yelled "You know we can still opperate around a bullet wound!"

 Newt kneed him in the stomachs making him double over and drop the gun.Minho Gally and Teresa came over and shot everyone else.Newt whispered

 "Shouldn't have shot Tommy" and fired the gun.


	8. Trying to bust out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Thomas in The E.R they must get to him and kill others on the way they bump into a friend on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I usually update everyday but I've been busy and this chapters short wow I'm mean haha I'll make it up to you guys leave some comments! I love hearing from you guys.Thank u !

 As Newt pulled the trigger blood splattered everywhere and unexpectedly he had to wipe away tears.

 Minho walked up to him "Thomas would have been proud"he said as he patted his back.

 Newt nodded then looked up at everyone determination burning like fire in his eyes.

 "Lets get the hell out of here and get our friends back"

 Chuck met his gaze his eyes reflecting Newts determination as he turned off the saftey in his gun.

 "You got it."

 Everyone turned off there saftey rounding a corner towards the E.R.Shooting everyone in there paths.

 As Gallet turned to shoot someone he was shot with a launcher.Minho finished him off.He reached down Galky still convulsing and put his arm around his shoulder Teresa doing the same with his other arm.

 With the alarms now blazing they rounded the next corner to see a girl with wild black hair blood covering her face rinning towards them.

 Chuck was about to shoot her same with Newt but then they heard a fimilar voice

 And that voice belonged to Brenda.

 Everyone ran in to give her a group hug Newt was the first to pull away.

 "We still got one more friend to save"

 Teresa looked at him still struggling to hold Gally but a smile still played on her face.

 "I bealive he's much more then a friend To you."

 Newt blushed "Well uhh ahem We got to bloody save him" 

 Everyone  laughed including Gally who was coming back.

 "Well" Bremad said while clicking off her safety "Let's fire up these bitches" 

 Minho kicked open the door to the E.R.

 Thomas layed unconscious with a mask to his face and several surprised frantic workers looked up.

 Without flinching they all opened fire killing everyone except Thomas of course.

 With few employees left after Ava the only person left in the building was Ratman,little did they know why Thomas layed so still was because he had his brain. 

 


	9. "Don't die on me Tommy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally found Thomas but at what cost?His brain missing they have to find rat man before it's too late.

 Newt was the first one to see something was wrong with Thomas with everyone dead in the E.R he ran up to him trying to shake off his sleep.

 "Tommy!Tommy!Come on we finally got a chance!" Newts eyes of joy quickly turned to panic he stroked a hand up his neck.He was cold to the touch.

 He looked up at his friends panic peircing through everyone.

 Newt was visiably shaking "Hi-his bullet wound is fi-fixed what could be w-wrong"

 Everyone looked to the ground and it was only Minho who walked over to Thomas and looked at his head were there was a giant scar.

 Everyone could see it from there angle except Newt who instead was crouching next to Thomas.Chuck was crying silently.

 "Why is everyone crying!" Newt almost screamed "Whats wrong"

 Gallay stood him up and pointed to Thomas's head,bowing his head in complete grief.Even Gally came around to like Thomas.

 Newt all but ran to Thomas in complete dinial and trying to shake him awake."Don't you dare die on me Tommy I bloody swear" He chocked and softly this time "Dont die on me Tommy." 

 At this point everyone was crying silently except Brenda who wasn't crying but down to her core was lifting with anger.She was the first to break the silence.

 "Those son of a bitches" she said her voice shook with rage."I'll fucking kill them" 

 Frypan wiped some tears off."Well his heart is still going but I'm not sure for how long"

 Teresa nodded."How is that possible though?" 

 Newt huffed angerly " Well you always said wicked is good how about now?With there medicine they can do the impossible." he thew his hands in the air and everyone took a step back.

 Brenda spoke up "We will be looking for Rat man it's our only lead to were his brain is." 

 "Ya" Minho said "So you can stay here with Thomas and we will try to find Rat man" With that they threw Newts gun at him and tore off still filled with grief Newt could still here Chuck trying to silence his sobs.

 Newt held his hand and kissed up his neck until he got to his forehead and stopped,He kissed it so softly as if not to disturb the Brain that wasn't there.

****************************

 The group had to take a couple pit stops just to dry there tears,Brenda said she knee exactly were rat man would be.They planned this out so many times.

 They kept running until they came across a large white room were all the lights were on.Before Gally,Chuck or Minho could run in Brenda stopped them.

 She took out a chunk of a wall that was smashed out by Thomas the first day he was here and threw it in the room.Bombs.It threw everyone back and it would of killed everyone too.

 Once their ears stopped raining they all nodded to Brenda in thanks.They walked in and saw Rat man frantically trying to work.On Thomas's brain.

 Mingo tackled him on the ground and before he could get a punch in Chuck was raining them down one after another to his face until he was thrown off.

 Brenda didn't even blink she just about to shoot when Ratman put up his hands.

 "Not a smart move..Wouldn't know how to put Thomas's brain back without my help now would you.He said with a sneer.He knew he had them.

 Brenda didn't budge "I'd suggest you tell us how or you will with a bullet wound." 

 "I don't think you have the guts to you just want your friend back."

 Brenda didn't think twice she pointed the gun towards his leg and fired.

 He let out a strangled yell and collapsed on the ground.

 "Don't test me bitch" She snarled "Now get your ass up and put Thomas's brain in a pretty case." 

 He staggered up and he found a gun to his head.He picked up Thomas's brain which was already wrapped up in a protective cold case so it wouldn't just collapse like jello.

 He put it into another case and hobbled down the halls,Brenda and the others close behind.

 When they entered the room Newt was clutching onto Thomas's hand whispering him something and he quickly sat up when they arrived.

 Ratman hobbled over and pushed him aside and operated at gun point by Newt this time.

 Newt couldn't stop thinking about what could go wrong.He could be seriously messed up after this he may just loose himself he thought gravely.I could try to end myself if it ends like that he thought darkly.

 When Thomas's brain was finally back in Newt didn't hesitate to pull the trigger.He deserved it he thought,He could of ruined everything.Now all they had to do was wait for Thomas to come to.


	10. Ending Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should continue this fic..Give me your input in the comments below.This is like the ending so it's extremely short..I could give an epilogue with Newt and Thomas..Up to you guys

 When Thomas came through it was Newt who just hugged him so tight.Thomas smiled weakly eyes fluttering and he kissed Newts forehead.

 Chuck tried pulling him to his feet only to be supporting most of Thomas when he nearly fell.

 Brenda was the first to hear the beeping sound and it was then why they realized rat man had gone down so easily.He planted a bomb. 

 Everyone else noticed a split second later trying to drag Thomas to the nearest berg.They hauled him up and just as they took off wicked HQ exploded.They looked at the view below all green grass...They looked at each other weirdly what had happened?Why wasn't it scorched?

 It was only when they called the police that they realized Rat man had them in there dream state for hundreds of thousands of years.Somehow with Wickeds technology he was able to live that long.He didn't care that he died he lived so long he had experienced hundreds of lives and experiences.

 But the pain was still real and so were the losses.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and the others are safe from wicked and Newt and Thomas could have a future together.

 Thomas and the others were safe.Safe.Thomas kept repeating the words in his head over and over.Chuck didn't look so good he was rocking back and forth not bealiving any of it.

 The worst part was Rat man took them away from there family's.They would never cross paths again.There last names were still to be confirmed by the government.

 Apparently they were a big news story.Huge.Rat man tested them for the future none of it happened apparently he was insane.To keep the kids safe and rebuild there lives  they were kept at the white house.Two to a room.Newt and Thomas,Teresa and Minho(They seem to have hit it off),Chuck and Gally,and Frypan and Brenda.

 Newt layed on the bed kissing every inch of Thomas."I thought I lost you"He mumbled the hot breath going across Thomas's neck shot tingles all over him and he lifted his head up."I-I couldn't fe-feel anything,-It was l-like I wa-was d-dead" Thomas got out as Newt kissed started kissing down his chest stroking his hands along his abs.Newt looked up and took his hands "That's horrible I-Im so sorry I thought for sure you were dead.." Newt said softly.

 Thomas ruffled his head "well I'm not you shank." Thomas turned to him and cuddled him in his arms as he watched the news about them over and over again as he drifted off.

 He turned Newt around kissing him.It was passionate and sweet Thomas deepened the kiss by slipping in the tounge.Newt copied Thomas's tounge strokes earning a growl of aaproval from Thomas.Thomas pulled back first And pecked his forehead."Only one kiss I couldn't leave it at that" Thomas said with a smirk and Newt laughed.

 He spooned him and for real this time he drifted off he dreamt of good dreams ones he hadn't been able to dream with the constant fear thats been living in him.He dreamt of Newt being together with him and him meeting his family. This is how it should be.And one day it would.


End file.
